


How Lucien Lost his best Resident

by SaCarroll1691



Series: No Way Around Love [3]
Category: E.R.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25042648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaCarroll1691/pseuds/SaCarroll1691
Relationships: Lucien Dubenko/Original Character
Series: No Way Around Love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813651
Kudos: 1





	How Lucien Lost his best Resident

“Hey, how was your day?” She asked as he came in the door. 

He gave her a look like “seriously.” 

“It can’t be that bad.”

“I lost the best resident, I had. You were on the way to being one of the best surgeons.”

“Our daughter will thank me for taking my new job as a pediatrician, trust me.” 

“Can’t I change your mind?” He asked looking sly as he started pressing kisses to her neck. 

“No, but I don’t mind you trying.” 

He pressed her against the wall and kissed her lips. He swiped his tongue against her bottom lip. She was currently 6 months pregnant so her hormone levels were crazy. 

“Someone told me once she wanted me to press her against wall and fuck her.”

He pushed her against the wall. She placed her hands against the wall and he unzipped her dress pushing it to the floor. 

He placed kisses on her neck and down her spine. She moaned as she leaned into his touch. She turned around and they kissed each other hungrily. She pushed his scrub bottoms to the floor his boxers with them. Then she pulled his scrub shirt over his head throwing it onto the floor. 

“Take me to bed.” She whispered in his ear. 

“I thought you wanted this?” He stopped and asked. 

“It’s not you.”

He smiled and lifted her up and carried her to their bed. He climbed above her and kissed her as he pushed inside of her. She met every thrust with one of her own. She moaned into his ear. He kissed her gently on her lips as they both came together. Tears ran down her cheeks.

“Hey, what’s wrong beautiful?”

“Lucien, I just love you so much. I’m so happy. I never thought I would get this lucky. I thought you would be crush I would have for a very long time and nothing would come of it. But look at me I got the guy of my dreams and I am going to have his baby.”

He kissed her forehead and pulled her into his arms. 

“I’m so glad you’re in my life too. I’m so glad I took a chance and dated you.” 

She smiled at him and curled into his arms.

“Can we stay like this?”

“Well I’m off tomorrow.”

Her stomach growled and he laughed.

“Dinner?”

“Yes, please. We are hungry.” She giggled. 

“I love you.” Then he kissed her belly, “and I love you too.” 

She smiled softly at him as the tears started falling again.


End file.
